


Lessons

by Sideslip



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideslip/pseuds/Sideslip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by Chapter 16 of Starcrossed by Gatekat and Verilidaine.  Drift had no interest in being taught how to be a lover.  Wing has other ideas about that.  Besides, there is always room for one more Drift/Wing story, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Dai Atlas shifted his large frame but it was his field that betrayed the true extent of his agitation. His bondmate lounged next to him, amused at the situation and allowing that to flow across their bond, much to the annoyance of the Sovereign of the Knights of Light. When he was concerned about their creation the large triple changer was known to be over-protective. They said nothing as they waited for Wing to arrive. When the vibrant white jet entered their quarters his carrier was relieved to see that he was alone.

“Where is Drift?” Axe asked kindly.

“Dart offered to spar with him while I met with you. I got the sense this was a private meeting.”

Dai Atlas rumbled in approval, pleased that his creation sill retained some discernment despite his questionable taste in berthmates.

“We wanted to speak with you about Drift.”

“He wanted to speak to you about Drift,” Axe corrected. “I will admit though that I am concerned as well.”

The jet’s wings sagged and he became unusually serious. “I know you do not approve of Drift in my berth but it does make his training easier when he knows he can work out his frustrations in a manner he is accustomed to.”

Axe was pleased with their creation’s straightforward manner even if he did share his mate’s reservations about Wing’s involvement with the former Decepticon. “It isn’t so much that the issue is with Drift but rather that your physical relationship is rather…”

“One-sided,” Dai Atlas interjected flatly.

The black mech twitched slightly at what his mate said. “By all accounts Drift is not very creative when interfacing. We just want to be sure your needs and desires are being met,” he elaborated.

“We’ve heard that he only spikes you and that there is little variety in how he does that,” Dai Atlas grumbled.

“Don’t you spike creator most of the time?” Wing asked.

Axe looked at his mate and smirked.

The Sovereign sighed. “Yes, most of the time I do but we also touch, use fields, and merge our sparks. I am also willing to give him my valve whenever he wants it.”

Wing looked at his creators but said nothing.

“We aren’t suggesting that you stop being with him,” Axe said soothingly. “Perhaps you should consider some training in those areas he is lacking.”

Wing brightened visibly at that and his ailerons fluttered at the ideas going through his processor. He left shortly afterwards.

Once again alone together Dai Atlas muttered, “Not what I would have suggested.”

“I know but thank you for behaving and showing some restraint.” The black mech then reminded his Sovereign Knight how rewards for good behavior were an effective motivator.

***

Drift fell to one knee as his arm blocked the attack. He heard a sharp crack from the blow and knew he would be visiting Redline once this sparing session was over. His attention was momentarily drawn away from the damage by a gentle ripple through his field. His helm jerked up to look at Wing but the knight was already across the room his frame in a relaxed but ready stance waiting for Drift to regain his footing. He shook his helm thinking he must have imagined the brief sensation of another field touching his own. He settled into his ready stance and considered his next move. He decided on a full frontal attack with a feint to the right just before making contact followed by a sharp turn to the left.

Drift tumbled over his left shoulder as Wing easily ducked under him and flipped him over his back. The grounder had already been anticipating his landing when he was distracted by a light but fleeting touch over his interface cover as he sailed through the air. He landed in a graceless heap staring at the flier.

Wing regarded him critically. “Your feint was too slow. If you are quicker you can take advantage of your opponent’s reaction time and be able to slip underneath and get your center of gravity lower. That will make it more difficult for your opponent to gain the advantage.” There was no indication of what he had done. Wing had touched him, hadn’t he?

At that point his arm began to throb and a bit of energon began to seep from the elbow joint. That caught Wing’s attention.

“You are damaged. Let’s get you to Redline for repair.” He then led the way out of the sparring room with a confused Drift trailing behind him.

***

Redline pressed the armor plate back onto Drift’s arm and the warrior flexed it checking for any catches. The medic nodded in satisfaction at the repair. “Any other damage I need to fix?”

Drift shook his helm but did lean forward to whisper, “I’m fine but I think something is wrong with Wing.”

The medic glanced at the jet that was across the room talking to one of the mechs staying in med bay due to an extensive repair. “What happened?” Redline asked quietly.

Drift shifted uncomfortably and began to explain what transpired in the sparring room.

***

Dai Atlas remained silent after Redline finished relaying his conversation with Drift in the medbay. Axe chuckled beside him earning a glare from his mate.

“It sounds like Wing is putting the advice into practice,” he said with a grin.

“Unfortunately, Drift is too thick helmed to realize that Wing was flirting with him,” Redline grumbled. “I had to struggle not to laugh when he told me what had happened.”

“I don’t think it will work,” the Sovereign muttered. “He is too uncultured, too rough, to understand the gentle arts of love and pleasure.”

Axe hummed as he contemplated that. “I don’t know. I think if Wing has help he could teach Drift to be quite a skillful lover.”

His mate snorted. “I won’t be helping with that. It is one thing assisting Wing with teaching his charge about the ways of our society. It is quite another to teach him culture.”

The medic watched the exchange with great interest. “It sounds like a challenge is taking shape.” He said nothing more knowing that the couple’s competitive nature would carry on from this point.

“I think Wing can teach Drift to be a desirable lover within ten vorns if he has help from those who are willing to assist.”

Dai Atlas shook his helm. “It will never happen. In ten vorns he’ll be just as he is now thinking that a good interface means overloading more than once into Wing’s aft.”

“The winner is excused from all duties for a full orn and the loser has to wait servo and pede on the other.”

“Done.”

***

Wing was curious when he received the invitation to watch his creators spar but quickly dismissed it as an opportunity for Drift to observe two skilled knights train together. He was surprised to find them already at it when they entered the practice room. He caught a glance from Axe and then directed Drift to a place along the wall where they could watch.

The two senior knights continued to spar without missing a beat. They were well-matched and even Drift was able to appreciate their beauty and skill as first one, then the other, gained control of the mock battle. Both fought with practice weapons, the kind that left paint at the points of contact. Neither mech wore much of the bright pink paint which edged the swords of Dai Atlas or of his mate’s heavy battle axe.

Both observers were so completely absorbed in watching the fight that they flinched when the Sovereign suddenly jumped back after a lunge by his mate. He glared at the black mech but said nothing. Drift looked perplexed at the unexpected movement but Wing had a small smirk as he guessed at what had occurred. A grin broke on his face when he saw his carrier land in a heap on the floor after Axe groped his mate during the next attack. Dai Atlas growled well aware of their observers and the recent wager made with Axe. Despite the arousal burning his frame he was determined not to make this easy. When the black knight jumped him he used his greater mass to roll his mate and pin him to the floor. To make a point he allowed his interface panel to open and pressed his pressurizing spike against Axe’s aft.

Wing could feel heat begin to pour off of Drift. The former Decepticon understood strength and domination. What Drift did not understand was relationship dynamics between a bonded couple and a couple that was very adept in the arts of pleasure. Dai Atlas suddenly stilled overtaken by the combined force of Axe’s field and spark to flood the Sovereign with his desire.

Drift watched in confusion as Dai Atlas rolled to the side and his mate climbed over his frame. Axe nuzzled the Sovereign and then began to softly kiss him. The large triple changer surrendered to the chaste kiss and moaned softly when it became more insistent.

The opening of Axe’s interface panel was clearly heard over the soft sounds of the couple tangled on the floor. “Let me in,” the black mech said loud enough for the observers to hear.

Dai Atlas responded by allowing his thighs to fall open.

***

Wing quietly led Drift out of the practice room when he heard his creators’ chestplates unlock. He led his charge down the hall until he was pressed against the wall.

“What the pit was that?”

The jet smiled at the thought of watching his creators enjoying pleasure. “That was sparring.”

“That was not sparring.”

Wing smirked. “It was what Axe would like to see from us.”

Drift paused at that. “Dai Atlas was ready to frag Axe’s aft. Then something changed…” He broke off at the sensation of Wing’s field pressing into his own.

“That is what changed,” the jet purred.

The grounder jerked away from the knight as if he had been struck. His blue optics were bright with confusion. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“It has recently been pointed out to me that in addition to teaching you the ways of the city and the Circle of Light that I should also teach you the finer points of our culture; especially those involving pleasure.”

Drift growled at that. “I know about pleasure. Fragging feels good.”

Wing tilted his helm and flared his wings. “There are many more ways to give and receive pleasure. Let me show you?”

“Why?”

The jet fluttered his wings. “Because I want to.”

Drift narrowed his optics at the other mech. He had never been concerned before about another’s pleasure. He would overload and that was usually enough for the mech he was with to overload as well. Wing certainly didn’t seem to mind overloading underneath him. He considered what he had just witnessed in the practice room. “Lover lessons?” he spat.

“It isn’t as bad as you make it sound.”

Drift shrugged. He wasn’t going to escape and if Wing wanted to play this silly game, then fine. He nodded hoping he wouldn’t regret it.

***

Drift sat in the common room waiting for Wing to bring their energon. His sparring session had gone well only in the sense that he didn’t stumble when the jet’s field had caressed his own. He was annoyed by that and then had to endure assisting with cleaning the practice rooms afterward as part of their assigned chores. They had cleaned in the main wash rack after that and then he had been instructed to wait in the common room. Finally as his tank started to rumble he saw the jet carrying a tray. He set it on the table before Drift and gracefully sat down beside the grounder.

He looked at the tray. It had two small empty cubes with three larger cubes filled with various types of energon. There were also three bowls with different compounds in them. “What is that?”

Wing grinned at his companion. “This is a sampling tray. It is actually a small one but I wanted to introduce it to you. It is a good way to refuel together and have an opportunity to learn about one another.”

Drift looked at the tray suspiciously.

“It is also a way to flirt,” Wing said softly. “Anyone who happens to see us will look upon you favorably.”

“I don’t care what others think of me,” the warrior growled.

“I know. Here it is important though. Besides, it is a pleasant way to refuel.”

Drift said nothing but vaguely gestured at the tray for Wing to do whatever he had planned.

Wing smiled again and poured some regular energon into the two empty cubes. He took one and handed the other to Drift.  "This is standard grade. Taste it but don’t drink more than half of it.”

The warrior took the small cube and looked at it critically. Glancing up he caught two knights across the room looking at him. He looked back at his cube and took a small sip. He felt ridiculous. Energon was meant to be consumed with no fuss. Still, he felt his spark skip when Wing looked at him with approval in his golden optics. “Tastes like energon,” he said gruffly.

The jet took the cube from his servo and set it on the tray beside his own. He reached for a bowl and carefully sprinkled a small amount of silver into the energon remaining in the small cubes and handed Drift’s back to him.

“The first taste of each type of energon is with no additives so you can find out how it tastes. If you like it, different minerals are added to enhance the taste.

Drift took another sip. “Still tastes like energon,” he murmured. He didn’t say it but he did appreciate how Wing explained everything. “Don’t see how this teaches us anything.”

Wing looked at him with amusement. “You might be surprised.” He took their empty cubes and filled them with a new type of energon. This one was light purple in color.  
“This is mild jet grade. It is not very potent but it is a good foundation for mixing additives.”

Drift took the cube without comment and tasted it. The strength was comparable to the previous sample.

“Would you like to select the next additive?” Wing asked kindly.

Drift looked at the remaining bowls but didn’t know what they contained. “Something less sweet?” he questioned.

The jet added some of the contents from another bowl. “This is nickel. I do apologize for my fondness for sweets. I tend to start with them.”

The grounder tasted the mixture and looked down at the sampling cube in astonishment. “That… that tastes good.”

Wing trilled happily which momentarily drew the attention of the others in the room. Drift noticed it and quickly gulped down the rest of the contents of his cube and set it down firmly on the tray. He squirmed when he felt the jet’s field brush against his in comfort.

He quickly poured the last type of energon and handed it to his companion. “This is jet high grade. There isn’t enough to get overcharged. Remember though, drink it slowly and enjoy the taste.”

Drift forced himself to be calm and get through this. It was only energon. The jet high grade tasted good with a sharp aftertaste. He merely nodded to show his approval.  
Wing sprinkled the last additive into the energon which was left in his cube. “This is molybdenum. I don’t care for it but you might like it.”

Drift took the cube and tasted it. The additive was bitter but he liked it the best of the choices. A small hum of approval escaped before he could stop it. He pretended that it hadn’t happened. Wing pretended he hadn’t heard. “May I be excused now?” the grounder asked stiffly.

“Yes. I know Marwir is expecting you.”

Drift quickly left. He had a full tank and the taste on his glossa was interesting.

Wing watched him leave and picked up the tray pleased with his progress.

***

“Wing performed a modified sampling ceremony in the common room with Drift,” Axe said in an offhand manner.

His mate gave no response.

“Drift actually sampled each option without downing them like a thug.”

Dai Atlas huffed but said nothing.

“A few mechs even said he appeared to like some of the options.”

“That proves nothing,” the triple changer grumbled. “He is a long way from participating in a full ceremony and he still frags Wing’s aft like a brute.”

“It is progress,” the black mech smiled.

***

Wing guided his companion through the crystal gardens behind the citadel. There were a few mechs around enjoying the sights and sounds.  
They sat on a bench together next to a small pond.

“Why are we here?” Drift asked.

“It is pretty.”

The grounder huffed but didn’t argue. Instead he said, “You are going to teach a lesson. There is always a lesson.”

Wing grinned. “Yes. You are learning. He then leaned in and brushed his lips against the other’s.

“Kissing is pointless,” he murmured after the jet pulled back slightly.

“It isn’t pointless,” Wing said quietly. “It is pleasurable and I like it.”

Drift sighed but didn’t resist as the knight leaned in again. He didn’t return the kiss but he didn’t push away either.

Wing smiled and his optics were bright when he spoke again. “Kiss me. Go slow. Take your time.”

Drift glared at him but didn’t move.

“I won’t laugh,” the jet whispered.

The grounder sighed again and leaned forward. The kiss was hesitant and a bit clumsy but Wing skillfully used his lips and glossa to guide the other until it deepened enough for the jet to hum softly in pleasure but not deep enough to be inappropriate for their setting.

***

“They were seen kissing in the crystal garden.” Axe didn’t say who they were.

“Still frags him like a brute.”

***

It felt good to spar. Besides interfacing, it was the best way to work out his frustrations. He was getting better. Wing actually bore a few stripes of pink paint on his frame; not as many as Drift but it was progress. He began the next attack sequence and on a whim he pressed his field against Wing’s when he went by. The jet spun around to avoid the attack but there was no mistaking the look of surprise in his optics.

Drift grinned and immediately pressed another attack. He was deflected and suddenly found himself on the floor with a jet on top of him kissing him deeply. He moaned and dropped his practice swords and reached around the jet. He intended to flip Wing over and frag him into the floor but he hesitated. Instead he reached further back to stroke the jet’s wings. The knight purred in delight and allowed his partner to touch and stroke his wings until they quivered with undisguised arousal. He pushed his field into the mech below him and his engine revved hard when the action was returned allowing both fields to mesh into one another.

“Have you taken a spike before?” Wing whispered.

Drift tensed under him but nodded. “Didn’t like it.”

“I like taking yours,” the jet said softly.

Drift looked deep into the golden optics above him. “Do you really or do you just endure it for my sake?”

“Silly mech,” Wing chided gently. “All interfacing is pleasurable if it is done with proper intent and technique.”

The former Decepticon thought about that. “My intent has not been noble. It has been self-serving. I never thought about what you wanted or liked.”

“I know,” Wing said honestly. “But you are thinking about it now.”

Drift said nothing to that only continuing to look at the mech above him.

“I’ll make it feel good.”

The grounder looked up in fear but couldn’t berate himself for letting it show. He realized he trusted the knight and in some strange way wanted what he had. Reluctantly, he nodded.

Wing smiled and stayed still, weaving their fields together pleasantly. He waited patiently until Drift relaxed slightly before beginning to stroke his frame with arousing touches. When his servo brushed against the grounder’s interface panel it was hot to the touch and slid open with only a small amount of coaxing. The knight was as careful as he would be with an untouched mech and by the time Drift overloaded with Wing’s spike deep in his valve, the former Decepticon realized it hadn’t been an unpleasant experience. That didn’t stop him from taking Wing after that like he had so many times before but this time he took care to play with the jet’s wings and worked to discover which valve nodes compressed by his spike produced the loudest groans of pleasure.

***

Axe leaned back and watched his mate. It was unusual for them to leave the citadel and he could hardly remember the last time they had what would be considered a date. It was unfortunate that they wouldn’t be alone but if everything went as he hoped, it would be worth every moment.  
They were in a private dining room in an elegant restaurant in the city. They lounged together on a low couch beside the table. It was large enough for both of them to rest comfortably. That was one reason why when they did go out that Dai Atlas favored this establishment. They didn’t have to wait long until there was a quiet knock and their dining companions entered the room.

Wing entered first and gave a respectful bow to his creators. He was followed by Drift who nodded his helm out of politeness. Both mechs were polished to mirror finish which was the code for this particular restaurant. Axe was quite pleased with their appearances, especially for the former Decepticon, but his mate simply nodded and gestured for them to sit on the couch on the opposite side of the table.

Since the Sovereign was the senior mech, it fell to him to place the order. He placed a request for a full sampling set for four mechs. He noted Drift’s slight discomfort and looked to the black mech beside him with an expression that clearly indicated he still believed he would win their bet.

Axe was not willing to give up so easily. “Drift, you have been with us now for ten vorns. Wing believes you have become familiar with our rules and customs. How do you feel about living here?”

Drift momentarily had the look of a mech about to undergo an uncomfortable interrogation but he smoothed his features and looked to both senior knights before answering. “I don’t know that I will ever be comfortable with this but Wing has been patient and taught me many things.”

Dai Atlas looked hard at the grounder. It was not the answer he had hoped for but it was honest and it recognized the contribution of their creation to integrate this outsider to their way of life. He did feel a bit of hope though that he could still win the wager if the discomfort outweighed the adoption of manners and cultural sensitivity.

Axe would not be deterred. “Wing has reported to us that your skills have improved greatly. He does enjoy the challenge of teaching the ancient skills to those willing to learn.” He deliberately left the statement vague to see if the grounder would interpret it as pertaining to sparring or to other skills.

Drift paused at that and seemed to catch the meaning. He looked at Wing and smirked. “Wing is a good instructor.”

The Sovereign narrowed his optics at the response. He had never thought that this mech was good at verbal sparring based on his often short and simple answers. He now had second thoughts and his confidence at winning the bet wavered.

Their order arrived and the servers brought a large tray filled with different varieties of energon – far more than the tray Drift had shared with Wing – and another tray with bowls of minerals, empty cubes, and plates of various types of gelled energon goodies. Thankfully, each had an RFID tag to each to indicate the contents.

Dai Atlas began with the standard grade energon and poured it into the four small empty sampling cubes. Axe handed two of them to their companions across the table and they all sipped at them. Drift remembered to drink less than half of it and carefully set his cube back on the table. Wing set down his cube and leaned in against him shamelessly nuzzling his spaulders.

Axe chuckled but his mate looked less than pleased. Still, the ceremony of the meal demanded courtesy so he gruffly asked, “What additives would you like to start with?”

Drift looked at the assortment and was about to indicate his choice when he remembered something. He looked at the jet snuggled beside him and carefully asked, “Would it be alright to have some of the gelled high grade energon candies? Wing enjoys having his sweets first.”

The room fell silent and Drift began to wonder if he had failed in this test. He looked at the jet that was looking back at him with wide adoring optics and then he looked at Axe. The black mech was grinning widely. Dai Atlas huffed and nodded before reaching for a plate of candies and handing it to Drift. “Wing has always had a fondness for sweets,” he grumbled.

The former Decepticon took the plate and held it out for Wing. A mischievous look crossed the jet’s features as he plucked one of the treats and held it up to Drift’s lips. “Feed me?” he asked.

Drift stared at the jet until he remembered that Wing had mentioned something about this setting being good for flirting. Still, it was strange to do so in front of the Sovereign and his mate. He carefully parted his lips and held still while Wing placed the treat partway in his mouth and then swept in and took a bite making sure to press his lips more firmly than necessary as well as swipe his glossa in a most distracting manner.

The sweet was too rich for the grounder and he was glad he only had to eat part of it. He set the plate back on the table and looked at the other couple. He was surprised to see Axe delicately sharing a treat with his mate but their joining of lips continued past the consumption of the treat. Drift squirmed a bit and looked back to the mech beside him. In his distraction looking at the other two mechs he missed that Wing had snatched another treat from the tray. He jumped when he felt a servo lightly touch his interface panel. The table was high enough to conceal his lower body so he allowed it to quietly open. He jumped again when he felt the jet insert a treat into his valve and then pull the panel shut again. “For later,” he said quietly. The treat sat as a lump in his valve and the heat from his frame caused it to slowly melt. As it did he could feel the high grade tingle within his valve and he suspected it would become distracting before too long. The thought of the other mech retrieving it later heated up his frame more. By that point, the others were done with their kiss and the Sovereign proceeded with preparing the sampling cubes with the various types of energon and additives.

By the time they were over halfway through, the tingle in his valve was very noticeable and it felt like energon was starting to leak from behind his panel mixed with his lubricant. He was working through a cube of grounder low grade which was actually quite good with all of the impurities filtered out of it. The strontium mixed into it was a pleasant surprise as well. He thought he was doing well as far as conversation and protocol were concerned so he was startled when Dai Atlas suddenly asked Wing, “Where did you learn about eating energon candies out of a valve?”

The jet gave an unrepentant grin. “If you don’t want anyone to see what you are doing, you should keep your activities in your berthroom. Besides, you were not objecting when Axe was eating it.”

Axe grinned with no shame. The grin vanished though when his mate rumbled, “Show us how well you learned through observation.” Dai Atlas was still convinced that Drift only fragged Wing in the aft and no one had seen anything to the contrary. This demand would finally reveal if the former Decepticon had learned to do anything else.

Wing looked at his creators with some uncertainty. While he had been seen interfacing before, it had never been while on display in front of his creators. Furthermore, while he had spiked Drift, it was still an infrequent event and he had never licked out his valve. He had planned to do so after the meal and in private. He looked up at Drift but the grounder gave away nothing with his expression.

After a long silence, the former Decepticon swung around on the couch and leaned back, presenting his lower frame to the jet. With great caution, Wing rearranged himself and bent down to touch his lips to the hot interface panel. After a gentle kiss, he began to clean the melted energon and lubricant that had seeped past the edges of the panel. With a gentle touch, he requested the panel to open. It did so and Wing quickly lapped at the mixture which dripped out of the valve. Drift was tense from both the action and having an audience but he quickly ignored both in favor of the sensations from his valve. Wing was soon lost in what he was doing and hungrily used his glossa to dip into the valve to retrieve its contents. After a time it became clear that all of the energon candy was gone and Wing was continuing with the purpose of stimulating Drift to overload. He was talented at finding the most sensitive nodes that he could reach and compress them in just the right way to drive the charge higher and higher until Drift arched his back in overload not caring about anything but his pleasure and Wing’s enjoyment.

Once the peak had passed, Wing pulled away and resettled on the couch to watch his creators. Axe had straddled the Sovereign’s hips and was riding his spike. Drift regained awareness of his surroundings when both mechs cried out in release. He slowly righted himself while the others parted and the meal continued on. Drift said nothing believing it better to not display any ignorance on his part.

At the close of the meal he was a bit bewildered if he had done well or not. He hadn’t been thrown out of the dining room so he took that as a good sign. It was Axe that again guided the conversation. “Drift, what do you plan to do now that you have learned the ways of our society?”

The grounder felt a sense of relief as he realized he had passed this particular test but it was quickly overshadowed by what he said next. “I would like to petition to train as a Knight of the Circle of Light.”

There was a prolonged silence as the two senior knights stared at the couple seated across from them. Even the jet sitting beside him was speechless. Finally, Dai Atlas asked, “Why do you wish to do that?”

Drift could have given a dozen snarky answers but he finally settled on the truth. “I feel a responsibility to defend the city and preserve its ways. I want others to have the same chance I was given.” It felt strange to say it. He felt a brief surge of anger at how he had changed but it subsided when he looked at Wing. The jet was worth it, he decided. For the first time in his existence, Drift looked forward to the future. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. His thoughts were interrupted by Wing’s voice.

“Are you convinced that he does know how to please me?” he asked his creators.

Axe’s grin gave his answer to the question but Dai Atlas remained solemn while he nodded.

“Good!” the jet chirped, “I can’t wait any longer for him to pound my aft!” He gracefully rolled onto his servos and knees, opened his interface cover, and displayed a wet valve to Drift.

The Sovereign shook his helm. “You mean you like it?”

As the jet pushed back onto Drift’s erect spike he groaned, “Frag yes! He makes it so good…”

There was no denying the pleasure in their creation’s voice and they did note that the former Decepticon took great care to make sure his partner was enjoying himself.

Dai Atlas still thought Drift fragged like a brute but he couldn’t help the shudder of his frame when Axe leaned over and whispered, “On your knees, big mech. Now.”

This was not the worst way to begin a full orn of servicing his mate. Besides, Axe was so good at dominating when he chose to do so. The Sovereign gasped when his mate’s spike slammed hard into his valve in a single smooth motion. Perhaps Wing and Drift were onto something…

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Other characters and settings are borrowed from Gatekat. This is all your fault, Gatekat! At least now this bunny can stop gnawing on my brain.


End file.
